


Abstinence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Marble_Ocean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Sex, Desk Sex, F/F, I know I missed Dorothea's birthday I just got carried away, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean/pseuds/Marble_Ocean
Summary: Petra and Dorothea have agreed to avoid sex, at least until Dorothea's special day. When the day finally arrives, it turns out to be very special indeed...
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Abstinence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Am I late to Dorothea's birthday? Yes. Do I care? Slightly, but I did write a lot so oh well x

Petra has always been the more active between her and Dorothea, ever since their school days. She doesn’t begrudge it, of course, that’s just how Petra is, always moving. And besides, Dorothea certainly isn’t a stranger to hard graft and she hardly, if ever, complains. Still, opera training and being an outstanding war general doesn’t prepare one for farm work under the searing gaze of the Brigid sun. 

Petra had missed being among her people more than a lot of things, but perhaps more than anything, she had missed working with them. Toiling and tending to the lands, so that the harvest will be bountiful _—_ spirits blessing providing, of course. Dorothea hasn’t bemoaned, not once, that being royalty doesn’t exempt one from hard work. The former songstress had, in fact, been rather busy- and rather happy- adjusting to life as a Brigid Queen. Even days before her birthday, she’s here amongst the people she worked tirelessly to please. 

Petra can’t be more proud.

The sun is tucking them in her heat harder than usual today. It’s fine for Petra, having been raised under such heat but for Dorothea… sometimes even the light, airy clothing of Brigid can seem like a heat trap.

Petra doesn’t miss the way her wife sweats, how she breathes heavy as she hacks at the soil. She grunts and sighs with exertion while Petra turns her head to hear more. It’s a little distracting. Her mind can’t help but dazedly drift off to moments where she can recall Dorothea making very similar sounds.

She observes Dorothea wipe her brow, a little dirt smudging along the way. She was so used to seeing Dorothea prim and proper from before their time in Brigid, it still sometimes takes Petra by surprise to see her so ‘unladylike,’ as the foppish nobles of Fodlan would put it. 

Dorothea catches her unsubtle staring and narrows her eyes with a smile. “What?” 

“Nothing.” Petra shakes her head with a faint blush. 

Dorothea hums with playful suspicion and saunters over to her. Petra has somewhat honed her acting talent over the years, but it’s hard to hide her intent from someone who knows her so intimately. She tries her best to seem as unflustered as possible, standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips casually. 

“Can I not look at my wife of five years?”

“Oh,” Dorothea’s eyes light up like she’s conjured a spark behind them. “You can.”

She makes a purposeful step forward, her skirt splits at the side and reveals the luscious curve of her thigh. That makes Petra’s rising desire a little difficult to contend with. She pictures said thigh over shoulder in a myriad of different positions, and she _knows_ the look on her face says so.

“‘Nothing’ must be very interesting to look at.” Dorothea purrs, standing very close. So close that her scent consumes Petra’s senses. She smells of the land, of sunflowers and the leaves that colour like her eyes.

“You are so wonderful.” Petra has always adored the lilting cadence of her language, how she feels she can effectively mean what she says. “I am looking forward to celebrating more days with you.”

Dorothea plays with her braids coyly, as she openly looks Petra up and down, no doubt feeling a similar burn.

Petra wants nothing more than have her daydreams realized, to whisk Dorothea away and take her. Any other time, she’d only take her a short distance away and they can make love under the canopies.

Alas, not yet. 

Oh, the frustration makes her pulse with need, but this is the game they’ve chosen to play. No sex leading up to Dorothea’s birthday. 

A fun idea, Petra thought, it will make the day even more special, more rewarding. In the mornings, when she’s yet to process many thoughts, she thinks it’s a good idea. It’s a test of endurance and a chance to tease. Only to find that Dorothea had stripped herself of her clothing in the middle of the night and for the rest of the day, all Petra can think about is the soft plush of her breasts against her skin. 

Dorothea has proven herself to be a _very_ talented tease. Not that Petra doesn’t already know it.

She beckons Dorothea closer with a wave of her hand. Dorothea leans down so she can whisper heatedly in her ear.

“A few more days, then I will have you.” 

“Oh my.” Dorothea giggles scandalously. “And what if _I_ want you?”

“I know what you enjoy.” Petra snakes her hand up her back as she lays hot kisses on her neck. “Do you not think I know what makes you go wild after all this time?” 

Dorothea’s sharp intake of breath is beyond gratifying, but also it trebles Petra’s desire to hear it again, and again, and again. She takes her earlobe between her lips and Dorothea’s arms immediately wrap around her shoulders.

“Petra...” She gasps. “You always were a quick study...”

Petra releases her, but doesn’t pull away, instead placing a wet kiss by her pulse point. “I will have you, very thoroughly. It will be your birthday, yes, but it will be _my_ name echoed in our bedroom. Does the thought please you?”

“Very much, my queen.” Dorothea pushes her back, and Petra delights in seeing her a little flushed. As sexually frustrated as Petra is, she knows Dorothea is feeling just the same, if not moreso. Neither have ever been shy in appreciating how they please each other. “It will be a birthday like no other.” She says, almost breathless.

~*~

Petra was _extremely_ close to kicking people out of the throne room. Not that one could guess that by looking, of course. Brigid may be more relaxed and humble than other countries when relating to royal mannerisms, but a Queen still has to retain some air of dignity and restraint. And restraining herself is something she had been doing for a long time. 

Dorothea is resplendent, woven together in the most beautiful pinks and golds. Brigid clothing suits her, it’s almost a shame Petra plans to strip her of them. Then again, maybe she doesn’t have to. Her blood goes hot at all the possibilities that swirl in her mind so vividly that she can already hear Dorothea moaning her name. 

But there is one more ounce of patience that needs to be mustered and thankfully it’s one she’s happy to accommodate.

As the last of their guests leave, she at last has a chance to present her gift. Dorothea has only just come around to the idea of her birthday being something to celebrate, so the gifts remain small and simple. She doesn’t ask for the world despite deserving it, that’s what Petra adores about her.

“It’s not even part of your tradition, I don’t see why you insist.” Dorothea sighs fondly. 

“Because there are some Fodlan traditions I find amusing.” 

Ignoring the little roll of Dorothea’s eyes, she hands her her gift. Thanks to patience and practice and a few letters of guidance from Bernadetta, Petra is quite proud of it.

“Oh! Thank you!” Dorothea bursts into laughter, unfolding her new apron. “You took me wanting to learn how to cook properly very seriously, didn’t you?” She puts it on and looks down at herself gleefully. The words woven onto the clothing say ‘The Mystical Chef.’ She runs her hands over the seams with reverence. 

“I take most things you say seriously.” Petra says, enraptured by how very homely Dorothea looks.

“That’s very dangerous.” The songstress coos, wrapping her arms around Petra’s neck. “What if I said that I would like my first dish to be you?”

“I am quite certain I am delicious.” Petra flushes at their closeness, the perfume Dorothea is wearing is her favourite and she’s all the more intoxicated. “However, I feel I am perhaps hungrier than you and I am already set on what meal I would like to partake in today.” 

“I see, then I will make the final preparations.” Dorothea takes the apron off slowly, but her seductive demeanor falters as she stares at it for a moment. “I think you’ll need to put a question mark at the end of this title.”

Petra doesn’t tell Dorothea she considered it.

Without another word, she takes her hand and leads them down the halls of their home, only to be briskly pulled back and shoved against the wall halfway to their chambers. She does so enjoy it when Dorothea is wanting like this.

After weeks of only chaste little pecks, her wife wastes no time deepening their kiss. Their tongues slide together and Petra feels almost dizzy with the heat pooling between her legs. She grabs Dorothea’s rear, earning a gasp, and pulls her closer, her own thigh slotting between Dorothea’s legs.

“Could not even hold your patience till we reached the bedroom, hm?” She goes to the spot she knows Dorothea is prone to going jelly-legged over, her neck, and licks it hungrily. Exactly as planned, Dorothea’s legs clamp over her thigh and she groans right into her ear.

“You can’t possibly blame a girl for wanting to hurry things up on her birthday.” There’s a smile in her voice, her words quiver excitedly. “I’ve been so wet for you all day, Petra.”

“Then I best attend to you quickly.” She grips Dorothea thighs and hoists her up in an easy lift. 

“Not too quickly!” Dorothea giggles as Petra marches them into their office, the closest room with a surface.

Once inside, Petra sets Dorothea down on the desk and leans over her, hands either side of her. She drags her eyes over her body, mapping in her mind the familiar points of pleasure she wants to make Dorothea scream with. 

“Why don’t you take a closer look?” Dorothea spreads her legs, Petra sees the wetness glistening at the height of her inner thigh and she feels the pit of her stomach grow hot. 

“How would you like me to have you?” She asks, placing her hand on her knee and inching their faces closer together. “I am happy to ‘eat you up’ as we were indicating earlier.”

Dorothea cocks a brow at her, biting her lip. “I know you’ve got something very _effective_ in this room. How about I bend over the desk and help you find it?”

Petra’s spine melts at the mental image alone. She takes a measured breath. “Very well but um, allow me to just…” She realises that some of the documents on this desk are quite important, so she hurriedly gathers them and places them away from their chosen destination- a fair distance away, she’s not taking any chances.

She returns to Dorothea, who is watching her like the moon waxes in her eyes. “I love you.” She opens her arms with a smile that constricts around Petra’s heart.

“I love you too.” She delves into her embrace, dotting her face with kisses. She’s so warm, so soft, her Dorothea. 

Their lips meet, and the tender moment takes a considerably heated turn when Dorothea groans into her mouth. Petra bites her bottom lip while her hands trial downwards, pushing her leg out. Dorothea eagerly tries to inch her hips closer, leaning back on the desk with her arm around Petra’s neck to keep her upright. Petra’s fingers push aside her panties and she gasps as her hand is very quickly coated in wetness.

“Perfect.” She whispers, resting her forehead against Dorothea’s. She doesn’t give her wife the chance to respond coherently as she begins circling her clit, not sparing any mercy with her urgency. 

Dorothea lets out a shuddering cry of relief as her desire is finally starting to be sated. She grips Petra fiercely, her other hand going white as she holds onto the edge of the desk. Her hips are starting to thrust awkwardly, looking for a purchase and Petra loves it, she _loves_ it. She takes the chance to plunge two fingers into her when she makes a particularly erratic movement. Dorothea’s other arm hurriedly comes over her shoulder, trusting Petra to keep her upright as she leans back. 

“Petra…” She pants, eyes shutting in bliss. “I can take more…”

“More?” Petra chuckles, curling her fingers and pressing their tips hard into the warm crux of pleasure. Dorothea shouts a broken cry but she manages to nod. 

“Just… ah, fuck, make it last!” Her plea is almost lost amongst her moaning.

“You are acting as if I don’t make you climax more than once.” Petra eases into the assuredness she knows Dorothea loves. And it _is_ an ease when Dorothea is coming apart because of her. “If you are so ready for more, how about you make good on your desire to bend over.”

Dorothea’s nails dig into the bare skin of her shoulder, her brow furrowing. Petra knows that she knows she’s very close and she’s willing to take her over the edge but they both know that a quick fix won’t be all that satisfying. 

Dorothea nods decidedly and Petra carefully retracts herself. Dorothea looks disheveled, face and lips a lovely rosey red. It’s stupidly attractive when she smirks as she watches Petra bring her fingers to her mouth to lick off her arousal. 

“You taste lovely.”

“Hush up and get the toy!” Dorothea chastises, slapping her hand away.

Petra does have the decency to be quick as she goes into the bottom desk drawer and takes out an unassuming box. Inside is a harness, a strap and a decent amount of oil. It takes seconds for her to put it on thanks to skill and practice. Dorothea watches the whole thing with a lustful gaze and when Petra is before her, she stands up purposefully.

“Let me indulge.” She says with a drawl, trailing one nail under Petra’s chin. It’s electrifying. Dorothea grabs the oil and gets onto her knees. She maintains heavy eye contact as she pours the oil onto her hands and begins lubricating the shaft. Petra is speechless at the sight but only for a moment as she strokes Dorothea’s hair with a fond chuckle.

“It is your birthday, not mine.”

“I think you’re underestimating how much I enjoy this.” She presses a kiss to Petra’s stomach. “Looking up at you is… thrilling.” 

“As is looking down at you, my darling.” Petra affectionately caresses her cheek. “But I have to say, I am partial to pleasing you in the same manner.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Dorothea hums. She holds the base of the shaft and puts the tip into her mouth. She looks up at Petra, doe-eyed, perfect, tongue flat against the underside of the dildo. Petra’s hips move forward on impulse but she’s careful to be gentle about it, Dorothea takes a decent amount of its length before she steadily pulls out again. 

Her red lips are so pretty, Petra can’t help but think about how warm her mouth must be when the strap starts to shine with slickness. She gathers her hair into her fist and tugs, making her wife _moan_ and grab her hips. She braces herself on them as Petra thrusts a little quicker, a little harder, eager to hear her moan again and again. 

“Good girl.” Petra holds either side of her head, massaging her fingers into her scalp. “Take all of me.”

Dorothea eventually manages to take the full length, with a long, drawn out groan. Petra keeps very still for her to relax. After a few moments, Dorothea’s hand disappears from Petra and goes between her legs. Petra watches in sheer delight as Dorothea gets herself off, making noises deep in her throat. Petra makes slight movements, letting Dorothea keep a pace that’s good for her.

Petra can hear Dorothea working herself with her fingers as well as she can see it. Dorothea’s eyes screw shut as she moans, utterly wanton.

“Are you close?” Petra pulls again at her hair.

Dorothea nods, making a sound Petra guesses is a ‘yes.’ 

“Very good.”

Petra moves away with a wet _pop_. Dorothea gasps and nearly flops forward but Petra is on her knees to catch her before she falls to kiss her feverishly. She claims Dorothea’s mouth, slipping her tongue inside and tasting the sweet oil. Dorothea melts into her arms, heady with need. Petra picks her up, turns her around and pushes her over the desk, mindful not to accidentally harm her. 

“That was cruel.” Dorothea gripes, her voice a little scratched.

“I thought you were wanting to make it last?” Petra teases as she looks at her form, bent over for her to take.

“Yes, well as birthday girl I--! Dorothea’s words are cut off by an excited squeak as Petra lifts her skirt and pulls her panties down. She admires her cunt, dripping with arousal and begging to be fucked. 

“You are so beautiful.” She sighs dreamily. 

“Just put it in.” Dorothea looks over her shoulder with a pout. “Don’t make me beg for it.”

“You enjoy doing that.” Petra angles the tip just before her entrance as Dorothea strains to widen her legs with her panties not down all the way. Petra goes to pull them down fully but decides to take another course, pausing with a smirk. “Close your legs.”

Dorothea stops her wriggling to look at Petra bemusingly before she complies. Her body quivers in anticipation as Petra teasingly slides the hot strap up and down her folds. She shudders out a breathy laugh and it’s such a lovely sound that Petra can’t help but smile.

“Is Your Grace keeping me waiting?” Dorothea glances back at her, eyelids lowered, hair askew. Petra breathes hard out of her nostrils. Dorothea knows that title does something to her, and she can tell she’s hit the jackpot. “What? Cat got your tongue?” 

Petra smirks at her cheek. “No, I will be a good wife.” She holds Dorothea’s ass firmly and squeezes as she pushes herself into her. She feels her body tense as she leans over her back, buried inside to the hilt. 

“Fuck…” Dorothea’s head bows as she adjusts to the position.

“Do you feel okay?” Petra asks, pressing a kiss to her exposed shoulders. She gives her a little taste, gyrating her hips.

“Yes… I-!” Dorothea’s breath hitches as she pushes back into her. “Oh, fuck me, Petra.”

“As you wish.” Petra purrs and takes hold of her waist. She pulls out until only the tip remains in and then slides back, grinding against her in shallow thrusts before pulling out again. It’s a little difficult, keeping herself mounted over Dorothea while she thrusts, but they’ve been in far more difficult positions. 

She starts slow at first, trying to settle into a rhythm and mindful of keeping Dorothea comfortable. She listens for any signs of discomfort or pain. Dorothea seems okay with this at first, but soon she’s grunting, her hands balling into a fist.

“More?” Petra asks knowingly.

“M-more. Please.”

“You are delightful.” Petra coos into her ear. She can feel how hard Dorothea tries to keep her inside of her as she grows more frantic. “You do not need to beg, my wife, I can feel how badly you want me.”

Dorothea’s only response is a ragged groan from deep within. Hardly the sing-song voice she loves to employ so often. A treasured sound, only for Petra.

“Harder.” Dorothea lifts herself onto her forearms, pushing up against her. “Harder, please!”

So Petra goes harder, forcing Dorothea back down with her weight. A small bead of sweat forms by her brow. Her clothes are starting to feel unbearably hot and her own cunt is burning up, she can feel her wetness more and more as she takes her wife. 

“Fuck me-- ah!” Dorothea’s hands scramble for something, anything. Petra reaches out and pins them down, subsequently changing the angle of her thrusts as she leans up and making Dorothea scream in delight. The desk is really starting to protest now, creaking and putting up with their insistent thudding.

“You have been such a good girl, waiting for me to have you.” Petra says in a low voice. “How does it feel for me to be inside you? Tell your Queen.” She brings one hand down on her rear in a light smack, yet the sound rings harsh.

Dorothea whimpers piteously, writhing beautifully under her. “W-wonderful, Your Grace. You’re so good to me.”

Spirits it feels so good to fuck her like this, to see how beautiful she is. Petra’s main interest in the bedroom is pleasing her Dorothea, she’s happy with almost anything, but as Dorothea grew more and more of a sexual appetite, it thrilled her. Years of courtship and marriage had forged an unbreakable trust both in and out of the bedroom. Petra recalls the first time Dorothea tied her up and it only serves to spur her on, a low growl escapes from her throat.

“I will be the best, for you.” She puts all of her efforts into getting Dorothea to her climax, and she is very vocally grateful. Dorothea whimpers her name between her colourful cursing and the desk starting to scrape along the floor. Petra concentrates on the sounds, it’s filthy, wonderful. She can hardly hear her own laboured breathing, only Dorothea’s desperate pleas.

“I’m so close--!” She cries, her back starting to arch up. “Petra!”

Petra knows when she’s going to cum. She goes still with a final gasp before letting out a shrill whine. And as she does so, Petra fucks her dutifully, drawing it out as long as she can. She gives Dorothea long, slow strokes, feeling the way her thighs shudder against her body before she finally collapses. 

Petra can hardly attribute her sweating to the physical side of things, she is, after all, a warrior queen. But as ever, watching Dorothea cum because of her makes her blood run like lava. 

She stays inside her while she recovers, kissing her neck and shoulders. “You did so well, my love.”

“Don’t think we’re finished.” Dorothea tuts, out of breath. “I’ve waited too long for only one.”

“Of course.”

Petra eases herself out and observes her accomplishment. Dorothea’s legs are shaking. Her cunt, red, with a trial of arousal stringing to the tip of the dildo.

“Okay--” Dorothea breathes deep, waving her arm behind her. “Okay, get in the chair.”

Petra sits back and idly strokes the strap while she watches her wife straighten up. As if she hadn’t been fucked thoroughly, Dorothea flips her hair off her shoulder and winks. She starts to strip, revealing the splendor of her body. Scars and cellulite mark her like the lightning she commands. Her nipples are taut against the sheen of her skin. Freckles occasionally dot along her arms and legs, while just one sits cosily on her hip. 

Petra crooks her finger and pats her lap expectantly. Dorothea saunters over to her, sitting in her lap with the strap pressed up against her abdomen. 

“Are you ready for more?” Petra playfully slaps the dildo against her skin.

“You’re so silly!” Dorothea bats her hand away with a laugh. Dorothea holds her face in her hands and squishes her cheeks. Petra can’t imagine what she looks like, certainly not sexy, but whatever makes Dorothea smile so. 

“Do you want to… stop?” She asks.

“Spirits, no!” Dorothea sounds genuinely quite offended. “I just like to look at you. You know, for all your prowess, you’ve always been such a sweetheart.” 

“I am sweetest for you.” Petra reaches up to knead the soft flesh of her breasts. Dorothea gasps and leans forward for a kiss. It’s heaven for Petra, touching the woman of her dreams and feeling her sigh into her mouth. Dorothea lifts her hips and Petra positions the strap under her. She pinches a nipple between her fingers as Dorothea sinks down onto it.

“Mmm…” Her wife takes a moment to herself before slowly raising her hips again, then back down, back up, down. “Petra…” She breathes like a prayer.

Petra leans forward to capture her breast in her mouth, suckling and nibbling at the stiff peak, making Dorothea jolt. Her hands come into Petra’s hair as she starts to bounce in her lap. 

Petra knows she has to work a little harder for the next orgasm, so she runs her hand along her stomach and lays her hand just before the base of the strap. As Dorothea comes down, her clit makes contact with Petra’s palm.

“Ah!” She grinds down for the friction, Petra willingly giving it to her. It’s enough for a while until Dorothea becomes more frantic, her hands slipping into Petra’s shirt to claw at her back. Petra hisses at the sensation, her nails like ice against the heat of her skin.

She turns her wrist and strokes her clit with her thumb. Dorothea jerks with a cry, marvelously sensitive. She bucks and bucks while Petra admirably keeps a rhythm. Petra releases her nipple from her mouth and brings one hand to her cheek.

“Look at me.” She pleads.

Dorothea’s eyes are glistening, bright green like a lagoon. “I love you--!” She gasps, her whole body tensing.

“I love you too.” Petra grins. “Cum for me.”

“Petra…!” Dorothea unravels with a great heave. Petra looks and sees a rush of arousal soaking her thighs. 

“I am glad to see you enjoyed that.” She swallows, realising her own arousal is getting too much to ignore.

Dorothea has gone limp with a happy sigh. “Very. Very. Much.” 

Petra holds her, kissing her temple. Her desire fades into the background as a wave of emotion washes over her. This is the woman who she celebrates her life with, who she will grow old with. She hugs tighter, Dorothea reciprocating. 

After a while of perfect calm, Petra shifts to get more comfortable when Dorothea suddenly yelps.

“Are you okay?!” 

“Yes!” Dorothea soothes her down, stroking her hair. She lifts herself up and the dildo flops forward, spent. “I just forgot you were still inside me.” She giggles.

“O-oh.”

“Now…” Dorothea gets up, nearly wobbling. She looks at Petra’s crotch with a furrowed brow. “Perhaps I should have asked you to strip as well… But better late than never!” She claps her hands. “As the birthday girl, I demand my wife remove herself of her clothing, so that I may feast!”

“Who am I to say no to my wife?” Petra can’t strip fast enough, though she does fumble when she forgets to take the strap off first.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I needed to flex my explicit homoerotic muscles they were feeling underussed. That and it's a good thing to fall back on when you want something easy enough for a bday fic!


End file.
